Not Just a War
by Veta-Chan
Summary: Another Hetalia fanfic; and yes it's another CubaxVietnam fanfic. Cuba manages to visit Vietnam in her country; just not at the right time, though. Set during the Vietnam War.


It won't be long until Cuba would land in Vietnam. The chopper had taken a while to get approval to even get to Vietnam, considering that the war was just now winding down. He had to find her. He had to see what that damn American did to her. If America were to have hurt her in anyway, Cuba was gonna nuke the shit out of him.

The heli eventually landed by a communist North Viet base and Cuba bolted out of the copter. He ran to the nearest soldier and asked in his best Vietnamese where Vietnam was. "Hi. I'm Cuba and I really need to see senorita Vietnam! Please!"

The soldier hesitated before slowly nodding; a sad expression cloaked his face. He led the Cuban to what looked like a makeshift hospital tent. The soldier only stood outside and let Cuba go in. His eyes widened as he laid eyes on the horrifically wounded Vietnam on a cot. His vision blurred up, realizing that tears were building up. Cuba slowly walked over to her side and knelt down. "V-Vietnam? It's me, Cuba. Can you hear me?" He gently took her hand into his, hoping to God she's still alive.

The Vietnamese woman slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "C-Cuba?" Cracking a small smile, he brushed a hair out of her face, and cried. "Yeah. It's me." 'Thank God you're okay,' he thought to himself.

Vietnam assured him, "I'm going to be fine. You need to worry about America." She put her hand on his cheek to wipe a tear from his eye. Cuba leaned his forehead against hers. "I... Can't believe ya had to go through this... Ya know I'm gonna be worried 'bout you," he muttered to her. "I know, Monty...," she replied, using his human name. In all honesty, she was the only person, besides Spain and Canada, of course, that he let to call him by his human name.

"I... I never wanted you to get hurt like this. I thought China had done better."

"He did. I just get that he's been busy on his part."

"I get that, but... Isn't there somethin' I coulda done?"

"I'm afraid not."

He leaned his face closer to hers. Close enough to where his lips about touched hers. "Ya know I'm just gonna come back and be with ya, no matter what. Verdad?" She gave him a gentle smile. "I know."

With that she pressed her lips on his. Cuba blushed by this action but nonetheless closed his eyes and gently kissed back. Vietnam broke the kiss to breath. He secretly wanted it to last longer, but he really couldn't blame her.

"It is getting kind of late," she noted from outside, "You want to stay here?" She motioned her head to a neighboring cot. "I'd like that."

**-Later that night-**

The night was muggy, but that really didn't seem to bother the Cuban one bit. Well, he is a tropical nation, he's really used to it.

He slept peacefully (well, sorta), until he felt something, or someone, poking him. He woke up and saw the Vietnamese standing by his side. "Xin lỗi.* Did I... Did I wake you?" she asked apologetically. Cuba gave her a tired yet accepting smile and said, "Naah. You're fine." Despite the dark of the night, she blushed. "Um.. Do you mind if I... You know...," she noted pointing at his cot. He kept his smile and nodded, already knowing what she was about to say.

Vietnam laid there beside him, her head on his chest and his arm around her waist. "You think you'll be alright by me tonight?" Cuba asked softly, his tone concerned. She weakly lifted her head up to meet his dark eyes. "I told you not to worry about me so much. I'll be fine," Vietnam assured him firmly. Cuba brushed a loose hair behind her ear and grinned. "I know."

With that he leaned down and gave Vietnam a sweet and gentle kiss. She blushed and kissed back. Cuba pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her non-wounded arm around his neck. After about three minutes, he broke the kiss to breath. Vietnam laid her head gently on his chest. "Night, Viet~." "Good night." With that, Cuba closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

For Vietnam, it was getting to hear his steady heartbeat that put her to sleep. She slept with a smile on her face, knowing that someone with her won't know her only as a war.

* _Xin lỗi_ – I'm sorry


End file.
